Chica the Chicken
Chica the Chicken is one of five animatronics Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. She is an alternate counterpart of Chica the Chicken from Five Nights at Freddy's and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow chicken, with orange eyes (Unlike her game counterpart) and an orange beak along with orange legs and sharp silver talons. She wears a bib around her neck that read "Let's Eat", which is somewhat ironic to the player. Chica also possesses a large pink cupcake with eyes, named Mr. Cupcake. She also has an odd set of teeth placed within her beak, which doesn't make much sense considering that chickens don't have teeth. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be visible at the back of her throat. The Silver Eyes Before Susie was Chica, she was a young girl who attended her friend's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear ‘s Pizza. At the party, the five children were visited by Spring Bonnie, one of the two retired animatronic suits from an older location, Fredbear's Family Diner. (actually William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside the 4 animatronic mascots, and one in the other retired suit. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. In 1995, The family restaurant Charlie's father once owned now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. After breaking in, Charlotte and her friends explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with its hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. After Golden Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The Golden Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him. Twisted Ones Chica along with the withered animatronics help Charlie and her friends fight William Afton who is now Springtrap and his twisted animatronics Trivia *"Chica" is Spanish for "girl" or "cutie". *It’s confirmed that Susie possessed Chica the chicken both in the games and in the novel trilogy. Category:Classics Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Antagonists